


All I want for Christmas Is Yule

by nacibecca



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, SO SUE ME THE YULE BALL IS HAPPENING AND THESE DORKS ARE FALLING LOVE, Yule Ball, oikawa and ushijima become BROS, really awkward flirting, shhhh just go with it, sugamom and daichdad to the rescue, yes i know this doesnt follow hp canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacibecca/pseuds/nacibecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball is right around the corner so Kuroo and Bokuto have to come up with the perfect plan to ask Akaashi and Kenma out, Kageyama is emotionally constipated, and Lev seems to be the only one who has his shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did only Lev get a date?

**Author's Note:**

> idk just bear with me i love hogwarts au's im so weak  
> ps please pretend that the yule ball is like a..... every 2 years sort of thing so you can only go 2 times unless you're asked so its *special*

The 23rd of November started off as a relatively normal day for the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to antagonize the giant squid one last time before the lake froze over; Bokuto accidentally locked Kuroo's cat in a closet but couldn't remember the  _exact_ closet he locked it in; and Kageyama and Hinata had just resolved a squabble that involved quidditch, marmalade, and various insults. Perfectly normal and things were beginning to settle.

4th year Hinata Shoyo had finally managed to get through a quidditch practice without falling off his broom.

6th year Akaashi Keiji found a secret passage that could be used as an alternate route to Charms so he could finally get there on time.

7th year Kuroo Tetsuroo had finally come to terms with the fact that he might be in love with his best friend.

A perfectly normal day. 

But they had all forgotten something. 

The Yule Ball.

"A dance??" squawked Hinata.

Professor Takeda sighed and pushed up his glasses. This was the fifth time today he had given this speech. Honestly, it wasn't like the Yule Ball was a surprise. It happened every two years. Even the seventh years seemed shocked, and they had gone before. "Yes, Hinata. A dance. The prefects will be the ones with escorts and they will be the ones opening the ball. Then, after that, everyone is free to dance. Of course, it is open to all students above the 4th year and students below that will have to be the date of someone older. It's the regular rules." Takeda looked around at everyone's blank faces. "Smile! It's supposed to be fun! It's a perfect way to interact with your fellow houses, form relationships with your peers, and to erm.. let your hair down a little."

The girls in the back began to giggle profusely. Hinata felt his ears burn a little. This was going to be a disaster- he could feel it.

\-------------

"Brokuroo!" The Great Hall echoed as the Gryffindor quidditch captain burst through the doors. "I need advice!"

"Brokuto!" Kuroo greeted his best friend. "What's up?" He scooted over on the bench so the Gryffindor could sit. 

Bokuto twisted his hands and looked around frantically but didn't sit. "Did you hear?"

Despite the slightly vague question, Kuroo nodded. "The dance? Yeah, I did." Oh how he had heard. Everywhere he went girls giggled and gawked and boys glowered and groaned, and the whispers floated around like ghosts about who was asking who and if so-and-so had turned down what's-his-face. It set him slightly on edge as well because there was a certain person he had been wanting to ask out as well. But that was besides the point.

"I have a problem." Bokuto sighed.

"You have many problems." Kuroo agreed.

Bokuto finally sat down. "Yeah.. Wait- hey!" He nudged Kuroo with his elbow and stole his pastry for revenge. "That is not what I meant! I meant that the dance is the problem."

Kuroo didn't really understand why the dance was the problem. It wasn't like they hadn't been before. Of course that dance had gone spectacularly wrong because both Kuroo and Bokuto had failed to gain the dates they wanted and ended up sodding off early to go cry about it over a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, but still. This dance would be different.

Bokuto started to drum his fingers on the table as his anxiety increased. "It's a problem because people are going to realize how pretty Akaashi is!"

"I think everyone has already noticed that." Kuroo pointed out. He reached over Bokuto for the mashed potatoes. "Star keeper of the Slytherin team, ace at potions, O's in nearly all of his subjects on his O.W.L.s.. people would have to be blind not to see him attractive."

Bokuto slowly turned his face towards his best friend. "Holy shit. You think?" 

"Bro, I know."

Bokuto slammed his head on the table. "I'm doomed. Oh my god, I'm doomed. Kuroo, Kuroo, I'm dead. How can I go on? Akaashi is going to be asked to the dance and he's going to go with them instead of me, and then I'll be left to go with you. Again." 

Kuroo shuddered at the thought. "No, that's not happening. We're both prefects this year. We  _have_ to get dates." Kuroo put a soothing hand on his disparaging friend's back. "I have an idea." _  
_

Bokuto's head immediately popped up. "Ohoho?"

The Slytherin prefect grinned back. "Ohoho."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Maybe."

"Potentially harmful?"

"Only if everything fails."

"Stupid?"

"Hell yeah."

"Let's fucking do it."

At that moment Yaku looked over and saw the two prefects maniacally grinning at each other and decided he didn't want to know.

\----------------

The Slytherin dorm rooms always got a bad rep for being cold and unfriendly, but personally, Oikawa didn't mind them. The soft lapping of the lake waves above him were soothing and sometimes the merpeople would wave to a studying Slytherin in the common room. The best part of all, everything looked green which was an excellent color on him. His dorm mates weren't bad either. It also was the perfect place to have emergency meetings.

Today the Slytherin quidditch team reserved the common room (and by reserve, I mean scare everyone else away) for an emergency Yule Ball meeting. Which was good because Oikawa needed a slight pep talk before he did something stupid, for example ask Iwa-chan to the dance.

They all sat in a circle around the small table, waiting in uncomfortable silence. 

Finally, Kuroo cleared his throat and started speaking. "Allllriiight, everyone thank you for coming. As you all know and exciting event is happening really soon and um....."

Tsukishima Kei raised his hand. "If this is about the Yule Ball, I already have a date." He shot a smug grin at Tobio-chan who glowered back.

All heads turned to glare at Tsukishima.

"Congrats, Tsukki, you still have to be here." Kuroo said dismissively. "This is an open table discussion where we advise our fellow teammates on how to properly ask their intendeds out. Who's first?"

Lev raised his freakishly long arm. "Shouldn't you go first since you're the team captain?"

Kuroo glared at Lev and replied, "No, I already have a plan. This is for you."

 _More like a way to find out who everyone likes,_ thought Oikawa. He side-eyed Tobio-chan who was looking more and more uncomfortable. "Tobio-chaaan! You should go first since you're one of the youngest."

Tobio's eyes shot daggers as Oikawa smiled sweetly at him.

Kuroo's Cheshire grin widened. "Perfect! Anyone you want to ask to your first dance, Tobio-chan?"

There was a long pause. Tobio looked like he had just swallowed a handful of fireflakes. With some difficulty he managed to say "Yeah, maybe."

Oikawa was slightly taken aback. He didn't really expect Tobio to actually want to take someone to the Yule Ball due to his utter lack of social skills and apparent hatred of PDA, but now that he thought about it, there was someone who he could see Kageyama going with. A certain, red-head perhaps.

Kageyama quickly looked around and realized that his whole team suspected whom exactly he wanted to ask. "Please, don't tell him! I don't even know if he... you know..."

The whole team nodded. Most of them had been there. Oikawa was still there. 

"Just go for it!" Lev said enthusiastically. "Like me! Watch." Lev cleared his throat. "Hey, Yaku-san? Want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

The short seeker's face turned as red as a tomato and coughed uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him. "Uh, yeah. Sure." 

Lev beamed and gave Kageyama a thumbs up. "Like that!"

Kageyama's face looked slightly green and Oikawa suspected that it had nothing to do with the lighting. Like that? Yeah, right. Like life was ever that simple.

\----------------

Hinata was slightly worried. Kageyama had been looking slightly off the whole morning and didn't even react when Hinata took his toast. In fact, he didn't seem to notice that Hinata was there at all.

"Hey, Yamayama-kun, can I have your juice?" Hinata asked as a test. Kageyama hated it when Hinata called him that.

"...Sure." came the answer from zombie-Kageyama's mouth.

Hinata narrowed his eyes. "Kags, I think I'm going to go set Professor Nekomata on fire and dance naked in front of everyone."

"Cool."

Hinata shot a panicked look at Noya and Tanaka. "Guys... I think he's broken."

"Who's broken?" Kenma asked, appearing out of nowhere. 

"Kenma! Thank God! Fix Kageyama please!" Hinata shoved Kenma towards his barely functioning friend. 

Kenma took one look at Kageyama and decided that it was too early in the morning for this. "You know what? I think I'll sit at my own table for once," he said as he promptly got up and left. 

There was no hope. Kageyama's brain had been eaten by zombies and they were probably coming for Hinata's brain next.

Suddenly there was a "Hey, chibi-chan!" and a large hand clapped his shoulder.

"DON'T TAKE MY BRAIN PLEASE!" Hinata screamed and turned to face his attacker, Bokuto. "Oh, hi! Hehe, sorry." Hinata laughed sheepishly. "Morning, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto gave Hinata and Kageyama a slightly worried look but then went to go sit by Kuroo at the Slytherin Table. The two of them immediately put their heads close together and cast furtive looks around the room and especially at Akaashi who was in deep conversation with Kenma. 

"Kags."

No response.

"Kageyama."

Nothing. 

"Yamayama-kun."

Nada.

"Tobio-chaaaaaaaaan."

"Don't call me that."

Victory! "He speaks! Kageyama, what's your problem?" Hinata pounced before Kageyama could go back to being a zombie. "Tell me!!"

The two began to wrestle and Hinata's hand smushed Kageyama's face while Kageyama's elbow was embedded in Hinata's stomach.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" shouted Kageyama.

"YES!" Hinata shouted back.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YE- wait." Kageyama stopped.

"Haha! Tell me." Hinata glared at him. No one in the Great Hall was paying any attention to them since their fights were daily occurrences. 

Kageyama's face scrunched up and his face reminded Hinata of that one time when Hinata accidentally smacked a bludger into the back of his head during a joint practice. 

"Errr... or not. You know what, nevermind, see you around." Hinata said hastily and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as he could. As he barged out he could hear the dull thud of Kageyama's head hitting the table.

\-------------------


	2. Jingle Bells, Kuroo smells, help Oikawa get laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people make dumb decisions and Brokuto and Brokuroo blow up a cauldron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i hope you like it

Akaashi discovered his first secret passage during his second year of Hogwarts. It wasn't like he  _meant_ to find it; he was just trying to avoid Peeves when he accidentally opened a door that led to a passage straight to the Transfiguration classroom. But the funny thing was, as soon as he exited the tunnel, it disappeared. At the time Akaashi just shrugged it off, but strangely, the tunnels always appeared when he really needed them and they never seemed to appear for anyone else. He once asked Professor Takeda about it, but the professor just shrugged.

"I guess Hogwarts just likes you a lot."

And that was that.

But recently, Akaashi started using the tunnels more and more frequently to get away from, well, everyone. Especially the flocks of 3rd and 4th year girls who had taken to following him around and giggling. Giggling. Why were they always giggling?

He really should just ask one of them to the Yule Ball. He was running out of time to get a date and he was worried that if he waited for much longer, he would be the only prefect who would not have a date. And then he'd end up dancing by himself. He had been hoping that a particular Gryffindor chaser would ask him, but it hadn't happened yet. Maybe he wanted to take someone else?

"You ask anyone yet?" Kenma asked him during breakfast. There was a loud yelp from the Gryffindor table and Akaashi saw Kageyama and Hinata start wrestling each other.

"No."

"You should. I overheard a girl in my dorm plotting out a way to sneak you a love potion." Kenma warned. 

Akaashi sighed. "I should probably ask Bokuto-san soon. The longer I wait, the more likely he already has a date. And he hasn't asked me yet so.."

Kenma shrugged. "I'm sure he'll ask you soon. After all, Kuroo and Bokuto have been staring at us all morning." They both glanced over at the Slytherin table. Kuroo and Bokuto hurriedly looked away to cover their blatant staring.

Suddenly, there was a loud thunk.

"KAGEYAMA ISN'T BREATHING!!!" Nishinoya screamed.

Akaashi decided that it was too early in the morning for this and decided to refill his coffee.

\--------------

"Bro, they are totally on to us." Bokuto hissed to Kuroo in Potions.

Kuroo shook his head. "No, dude trust me, they aren't."

"Gah, we're hopeless."

There was a slightly hysterical laugh from across the room. "Oh, Iwa-chan, you're so  _funny._ "

Kuroo and Bokuto winced in unison. 

"It could be worse. We could be Oikawa." Kuroo said. "Are the porcupine quills supposed to go in after or before we add heat?"

"No clue," shrugged Bokuto. "I'm only doing this well in Potions because of Akaashi's tutoring. And yeah, at least we have a plan, unlike Oikawa."

"And Kageyama. Poor child, did you see his face this morning?" Kuroo added the porcupine quills and their potion began to bubble. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Bokuto checked the book to make sure. "Yes, and yes. Poor Kageyama."

"So.... when are you going to do it?" Kuroo asked. 

"Tonight." Bokuto grinned. His plan was fool-proof. It was guaranteed.

"You've been saying that for the past week."

Bokuto glared at his best friend."Well, I see that you are also currently dateless. When are you going to ask him?"

Kuroo managed to avoid answering due to the cauldron that promptly blew up in their faces.

\-------------------

Hinata was confused. The whole equilibrium of the castle had been thrown off since the announcement of the Yule Ball. November had turned into December and Hinata still didn't have a date. Oh, and for some reason, his best friend had started to avoid him. So, Hinata turned to the wisest people he knew.

"Daichi! Suga! Do you have a moment?" Hinata barreled up to them, huffing and out of breath. He had ran all the way from Divination (what a stupid class) just so he could catch them before they entered the Great Hall for lunch. 

Suga looked slightly surprised, but smiled warmly at the panting Gryffindor. "Of course. What's up?"

Rocking on his heels nervously, Hinata leaned in and whispered, "Did I upset Kageyama?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow. He had been noticing that Kageyama had been avoiding Hinata during club meetings lately, but nothing came to mind. "Do you think you did something?"

"No! He's just been acting weird lately." Hinata defended. "Maybe it's because of the Yule Ball. Maybe he thinks that he won't get a date because he's always near me and I'm too short and unattractive to be seen near him." Hinata's stomach clenched unpleasantly at the thought of Kageyama ditching him for some girl. His stomach further twisted when he thought about Kageyama going to the Yule Ball with a girl. 

"No, I'm sure that's not it." Sugawara said soothingly. "Look, just give him time. I'm sure he just needs to figure a few things out that's all."

\--------------

As it turns out, Kageyama needed to figure a lot of things out before he could ask Hinata to the Yule Ball. 

1) Was Hinata into guys?

2) Was Hinata into  _him_ specifically?

3) How was he going to ask Hinata when every time he thought about it, his stomach would start doing Pilates and his mind would turn blank?

Yeah, he was totally doomed. 

It really didn't help that his quidditch team had taken to commenting about his love life on the side.

"You know, with that scary face, I don't think chibi-chan will even  _want_ to say yes." Oikawa said gleefully at lunch. 

"With that shit personality, Iwaizumi-san probably will go with anyone as long as it's not you," Kageyama shot back.

Oikawa's face darkened. "Shut up," he hissed. "Don't let everyone in the Great Hall know."

"Don't they already?" Kageyama asked.

"One more word and I'll ask Chibi-chan myself." Oikawa threatened. "He's pretty adorable, in a sunshine and rainbows kind of way."

Kageyama stilled. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The two beaters glared at each other with absolute loathing.

"Hey, Shittykawa, stop antagonizing your housemates!" Iwaizumi chided as he sat down.

Oikawa's menacing demeanor dropped immediately. "Iwa-chan! I didn't see you come in! And besides, you weren't even here at the beginning. Tobio-chan started it."

Iwaizumi shot him an incredulous look. "Yeah, sure. How's it going Kageyama? Did you ask Hinata to the ball yet?"

"You  _told_ him?" Kageyama glowered at Oikawa.

"Relaaaxxx. I didn't tell him anything; you two are just blatantly obvious." Oikawa laughed. 

Kageyama had the overwhelming urge to slam his head on the table again. Then, Oikawa's words registered. "Wait, do you think he likes me?"

Oikawa looked up from his Shepard's pie. "Seriously?"

Kageyama felt lighter. Maybe this wouldn't be as impossible as he thought. Except.... "Oikawa-san. I need your help," he mumbled.

 "What was that Tobio-chan? I didn't hear you," leered Oikawa. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Kageyama stood up and sucked in a big breath. "OIKAWA-SAN I NEED YOUR HELP." Kageyama yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole Great Hall went silent. All eyes turned to them. Kageyama felt the blood rush to his face but he adamantly refused to look at anyone but Oikawa. 

A sickeningly bright smile formed on the other Slytherin's face. "Well, how can I help you then?"

"What do I say to ask Hinata to the dance?" he asked. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Oikawa pondered for a moment. He snapped his fingers and his face lit up with a bright idea. "First, stop avoiding him. Second, nonchalantly ask him if he has a date for the Yule Ball. If the answer is no, which it probably will be, then you ask if he wants to go with you! The voila! You have a date."

Kageyama listened intently. The advice seemed sound. He nodded slowly. "Thank you. See you at practice."

Kageyama ran out of the Great Hall as fast as he could. He had to find a certain red-head.

\------------

Oikawa watched Kageyama run out of the Great Hall.  _I give others really good advice but I very rarely listen to it myself,_ Oikawa mused. He looked over at Iwaizumi who was almost done with his lunch.  _  
_

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

"Yeah?"

Oikawa took a deep breath. "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" He might as well ask now. If Tobio-chan got a date before him, now that would truly be something he could not stand for.

Iwaizumi looked shocked, and then deeply uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head and suddenly became very interested in his pumpkin juice. "Oh,um.. yeah."

Oikawa felt like he had just been hit in the stomach with a Bludger. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Oikawa felt his face stretch into the fake smile he kept specifically for his fangirls and teachers. "Cool! They're really lucky. Ahaha, who would of thought that your ugly mug would have gotten a date before me?" 

"Oikawa-"

Tears started to burn in his eyes and Oikawa knew he had to get out of there, fast. "Okay, well, I just remembered I left the DADA homework in my dorm, so I'm going to go get that, kay, byeeeee."

He pushed a small first year out of the way and ignored the worried questions of his friends. Kageyama's words rushed back to him. _With that shit personality, Iwaizumi-san probably will go with anyone as long as it's not you._ Who knew that Tobio-chan would be so right. It wasn't all bad though. It wasn't like he wouldn't get a date at all. He was almost to the Slytherin dorm when he ran straight into Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa said brightly. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Ushijima blinked in surprise. "Oh."

Oikawa, numb with shock and heartbreak, decided right then and there that what he was about to do was a GREAT idea. A plan began to formulate in his head. Ushiwaka was a Ravenclaw, so he wasn't _too_ bad. _Yeah... this will work._

"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" Oikawa asked.

"No.."

"Great! Do you want to go together?" Oikawa asked.

Ushijima looked around suspiciously. "You aren't trying to prank me are you?"

Oikawa faked a hurt look and gasped. "Do I seem like the type of person to do that?"

"Yes."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to go together or not?"

Ushijima nodded. "Alright."

"Great!" Before he could stop himself, Oikawa heard himself ask, "By the way, do you happen to know who Iwaizumi is going with?"

"Um.. Kindaichi, I think." 

That unpleasant feeling in his stomach grew into an ugly monster. Oikawa needed to get out of there. Now. "Okay, well, I left something in my room, this will be fun, thanks Ushiwaka-chan. Bye," and he ran back to his room, blocking out the small voice in his head telling him that he was being rash and stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided that karasuno know each other thanks to a club. what club? thats a great question if someone knows the answer i would love to know.  
> also you can tell which characters are my favorite depending on the amount of pain i put them through >:D OTL sorry


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside (but not in my heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags doesn't have a plan, Bokuto's plan is actually super lame and Kuroo's plan is super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally..... the plan  
> halfway through writing this i realized this chapter is going to be hella long. yay. i've also decided that this is going to be a 4 chapter fic.  
> also i didnt beta this at all so lmk if there are some really bad errors

Kageyama ran out of the Great Hall and then abruptly stopped because he had no idea where Hinata was. He looked around and then spotted a shock of red hair moving towards Care of Magical Creatures. 

"Hinnaaaaattttaaaaaaa," he called out. 

Hinata turned and paled. "Please don't eat me!" he screamed, and then ran.

Shit. Kageyama really did not plan this out.

\----------

Later, in the common room, Kageyama held another meeting.

"Where's Oikawa?" Yaku asked.

"Probably crying." Tsukishima muttered. He had been watching at lunch.

"What was that?" asked Kuroo.

"Nothing."

Kageyama cleared his throat. "I need Hinata not to run away from me."

Lev laughed. "Does he still think that you're a zombie?"

"He thinks that?"

Everyone groaned.

"Just ask him during Charms," Tsukishima said. "He can't run away then."

Kuroo shook his head. "No, no, that's so unromantic. Ask him if he wants to practice with you for quidditch. Don't you guys usually do that anyway?"

Kageyama nodded slowly. "We haven't practiced in a while."

"Perfect! Meeting dismissed. Somebody, please find Oikawa and tell him he better have a really good excuse for missing this meeting."

\--------------

The air was cool and crisp and the sun was setting when Hinata finally came out on the field.

"There you are, dumbass. I've been waiting forever." Kageyama growled.

Hinata held his broom like a weapon. "Well, sorry. I had to make sure you weren't a zombie still or something."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "I was never a zombie."

Hinata stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, release the snitch. And don't hold back with hitting Bludgers at me! I'm getting really good at dodging them."

Kageyama got on his broom and let the snitch loose. "All right, go get it!"

The two of them zipped around the field for about an hour. Hinata had caught the snitch within the first 5 minutes of practicing, but they still practiced moves on their brooms.

"Hey, Kags, teach me how to do a Wronski Feint!" Hinata called out, the wind whipping his soft hair around. The setting sun made Hinata's eyes look like amber.

Kageyama stared at Hinata. "I don't know how to do one."

Hinata looked put out. "Really? But you're the best flier I know."

Kageyama felt a something curl around his heart and he suddenly felt very warm. "Sorry." Feeling a little reckless, Kageyama zipped past Hinata.

"Woaaaah, you wanna race? Let's race!" called Hinata.

There was wind everywhere and the chilly air numbed Kageyama's hands, but he didn't feel the cold. Hinata was quickly gaining on him. He urged his broom to go faster. Hinata was right next to him, and then..

"I win!!" cheered Hinata

They landed their brooms.

"You cheated!" accused Kageyama

"I did not!" 

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Not." Kageyama said smugly.

"Did-no wait, arhhhg! You can't pull the same trick, that's not fair." Hinata grabbed his head. 

"All's fair in love and war." said Kageyama sagely.

Hinata cocked his head to the side and his demeanor intenstified. "Love?"

Kageyama found it very hard to swallow. "A-and war," he said softly.

An uncharacteristic smile spread across Hinata's face. "And love."

"A-and love."

"Hey, Kags?" Hinata stepped closer to Kageyama. Their chests were touching and Kageyama found it a little hard to breath. He could count the freckles on Hinata's face and he could see the individual colors in his eyes. Who ever said that brown eyes were boring?

Hinata put his arms around Kageyama's neck and suddenly they were kissing. Hinata's lips were slightly chapped and cold, but Kageyama didn't really mind. He put one hand through Hinata's hair.  _Soft, just like I thought._

All too soon, they broke apart.

Hinata giggled. "Hey, Kags?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to ask me that before you kiss someone?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, you dumbass."

\---------------

The Karasuno Muggle Appreciation Club watched from a window. 

"Damn it! I swear they would have waited to kiss until after the Yule Ball," groaned Tanaka. The rest of Karasuno nodded. Well, not Suga.

"Pay up!" Suga said with a sweet smile, and suddenly, he was 14 galleons richer.

\---------------

The Yule Ball was only two weeks away. The House Heads passed around a sign-up sheet for people staying at Hogwarts over the holidays and it was not surprising that almost everyone over year 3 had decided to stay. 

This of course included Akaashi Keiji, even though he didn't have a date yet. It was becoming hazardous to his health. Last week, a trembling 3rd year asked him to the dance, which he politely reclined. She still ended up in tears and she happened to have 7th year brother who only backed off when Bokuto and Kuroo challenged him to a Wizard's Duel. And the other day, Yaku spotted a girl from Slytherin slip something in Akaashi's pumpkin juice and unceremoniously knocked the cup out of Akaashi's hands before he could drink it. And the other day... well, you get the point. 

"Why don't you just ask someone yourself?" Kenma asked on their way to double Charms. "I doubt anyone would say no."

Akaashi sighed. "You know as well as I do that Bokuto is planning something. I don't want to spoil it for him." And he was slightly insecure and was worried that Bokuto might actually not be interested and then it would just be embarrassing for everyone. 

Suddenly there was a loud "AKAASHHHHIIIIII," and the crowded hallway parted for the supersonic Gryffindor boy who was currently barreling towards them. 

Akaashi panicked and a doorway appeared and without really thinking about it, Akaashi opened it and stepped in. "See you in Charms," he said to Kenma. He didn't know why, but there was a strange, panicky feeling in his chest and he needed to get out of the hallway.

"Wai-," called Kenma, but Akaashi was gone.

\------------

Kenma arrived to Charms panting slightly, but on time. The conversation he had with Bokuto had held him up. Ennoshita gave him a slightly concerned glance, but Kenma ignored his housemate and went to go sit by the Ravenclaw boy who had somehow jumped through a wall and vanished.

"Why'd you run from Bokuto?"

Akaashi gave Kenma a blank stare. "I don't really know."

Kenma could understand that. He also would have ran away if someone had screamed his name while running at the speed of light. "He wanted to ask you something." And he recounted the conversation he had with Bokuto in the hallway.

_"Akaashi was right here, wasn't he?" he asked Kenma._

 

_Kenma gave a noncommittal shrug. "Maybe. Um.. Bokuto-san, maybe you shouldn't yell so loudly. Akaashi has been a little on edge lately."_

 

_"Hmmm," Bokuto murmured. "You're right. I'll ask him at lunch. Bye Kenma!"_

_Kenma stood there for a few seconds to process because he felt like he had just been hit by a tornado. Then, the warning bell tolled and Kenma had to start running to Charms._

"He almost made me late." grumbled Kenma. Being late wasn't the worst thing in the world, but Kenma had already been late 2 other times to charms and if he was late one more time, Professor Naoi would dock house points. 

Akaashi drummed his long fingers on the desk and pretended to pay attention to the lecture. Lunch, huh? He wouldn't run away this time.

\---------

Lunchtime was too far away for Bokuto's liking. During DADA he went over his plan 100 times to make sure he wouldn't mess up and even then he still felt jittery. He tapped his quill, tried actually listening to Professor Ukai speak, bounced his leg, and he still felt like he was going to throw up. 

"I swear, if you keep bouncing your leg, I am going to chop it off and feed it to the crows," hissed Oikawa. He had been in a really foul mood lately, so Bokuto stopped bouncing his leg and started to crack his knuckles instead.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Lunchtime needed to come quicker. 

\---------

Today's lunch was macaroni and cheese with biscuits and potato soup. An overall delicious meal that warmed the bellies of students to protect them from the freezing temperatures of December. Akaashi didn't eat any of it.

Partly because he was nervous, partly because Tsukishima's Hufflepuff boyfriend Yamaguchi said that Ashley Hein said that Emily McCoy had spiked it with Amortentia and Akaashi was not about to take any chances. 

He tried to keep his mind occupied by watching Yaku and Lev bicker like an old married couple, but he couldn't focus.

" _Akaashi,_ " someone whispered. Akaashi felt shivers go down his spine and he almost screamed. Then, he turned around.

"Bokuto-san. It's not nice to sneak up on people," he chided.

Bokuto looked at his feet and shifted his weight. "Well, earlier I didn't sneak up on you and you ran away," he whispered.

Akaashi flushed. Okay, that was true.. but, "Why are you whispering?"

"What? Oh, so I didn't spook you." Bokuto said in a normal voice. He then cleared his throat. "I have a question for you Akaashi."

Butterflies erupted in the base of Akaashi's stomach. 

"Will you, Akaashi Keiji," Bokuto said in a grand tone, "Do me a great favor and," 

 _This is it!_ thought Akaashi.

"Tutor me tonight?"

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at Akaashi and Bokuto. Then, people began to giggle and Akaashi kept his expression smooth but it felt like a dragon had just opened fire on his face.

\------------

Bokuto hummed on the way to the library. Everything was going according to plan. Akaashi had said yes and everything was in place. Finally, he was ready.

He waited in the shadows and saw Akaashi sit down. Yes, perfect. Time to start with phase two.

Phase Two consisted of Akaashi being bullied by a paid accomplice of Bokuto's. Then, Bokuto would swoop in and fight the "attacker" (Aone from Hufflepuff) but he'd get knocked down. While he was on his back, Akaashi would rush to his side (because he would have to make sure Bokuto was not injured protecting while protecting Akaashi's honor) and when Akaashi asks if Bokuto was okay, Bokuto would pull him close and say "I will be as long as you go to the dance with me." Then, Akaashi would blush and say yes and they'd live happily ever after. It was a fool-proof plan.

"Oh, hey Aone-kun. Long time no see." Akaashi looked up from his books and greeted the tall Hufflepuff who was looming in front of him. Aone didn't say anything, but waved. Then, he pointed to Akaashi's books.

"I'm waiting for Bokuto-san. I sometimes tutor him in his worst subjects. Like potions." Akaashi explained. Bokuto felt an invisible arrow pierce his chest. "He's late."

Aone shrugged and walked away. Bokuto's jaw dropped. What was that? Aone didn't even bully him at all! The Iron Wall of Hufflepuff walked to wear Bokuto was hiding. 

"I stood there and looked menacing like you told me to." Aone said gruffly. Bokuto felt himself sweat a little. Oh yeah, what had his exact words been?

_"Stand there and look menacing and then knock me down!"_

"Do you want me to still knock you dow-,"

Bokuto shushed him and groaned. "No... there's no point now. Here's the galleon I promised you." Bokuto shoved the gold into Aone's hand and started to make his way to where Akaashi was waiting for him. Not like there was any point now though.

\--------

Akaashi was getting worried. 15 minutes had passed and there was still no Bokuto. Running into Aone had been nice. Back in 3rd year, they used to be library pals and Akaashi and Aone would give each other book suggestions and just read side by side. But, nostalgia had to wait. Bokuto was still missing. Akaashi wondered if he should go search for his pupil, when Bokuto's wild hair finally came into view.

"Bokuto-san. I was starting to think you ditched." Akaashi said dryly.

Bokuto sighed and plopped down in the chair across from Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked over at him. So it was going to be one of  _those_ nights. Bokuto's Dejected Mood had been activated. Akaashi had two options.

1) Ignore him.

2) Try to cheer him up.

Bokuto let out another heavy sigh and buried his face in his arms, so Akaashi decided to go with option two.

"Did something happen?" Akaashi asked. Usually if he knew what caused the Dejected Mood, he would know how to reverse it.

"No." came Bokuto's muffled reply. "Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. Because I'm lame. I'm a lame guy, Akaashi. Nothing will ever happen because who would want to go to the Yule Ball with a lame owl like me."

Understanding dawned on Akaashi. "You asked someone and they rejected you?" Akaashi experienced a weird mix of feeling bitter and jubilant at the same time.

"No. I didn't ask them. I tried, I really tried. But my plan failed. Because I'm lame." Bokuto was sniffling now.

Akaashi had an uncharacteristic urge to laugh. "Really? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Bokuto said miserably. 

"Bokuto-san. Would you do me a great favor and be my date for the Yule Ball?" Akaashi asked. The butterflies from lunchtime were back and Akaashi had a funny tickle in his throat.

Bokuto lifted his big, gold eyes to meet Akaashi's somber green ones.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Bokuto's Dejected Mood disappeared in an instant. "Hey, hey, hey!!!!!" he celebrated. "AKASHHIIII! I would love to!! YEAA-"

"Quiet down!" hissed the librarian who had come over during Bokuto's victory cheers. "Now!"

Bokuto grinned sheepishly at Akaashi, and Akaashi grinned sheepishly back.

\----------

The next morning at breakfast, Akaashi and Bokuto sat together. It appeared like they were interacting normally but sometimes they'd give each other a gushy look that kind of made Kuroo want to barf or tell them to get a room, but he did neither and decided that this was a perfect opportunity to talk to Kenma.

"Disgusting." muttered Oikawa as he violently spread jam on his toast. "I can't even believe that Bokuto got his head out of his ass long enough to ask Akaashi."

"Actually, I think Akaashi asked Bokuto." Iwaizumi pointed out. 

"Did I ask you?" Oikawa asked snidely. "Oh look, there's Ushiwaka-chan. See you later," and the Slytherin haughtily flounced away, leaving an open-mouthed Iwaizumi alone at the Gryffindor table. 

Iwaizumi scowled. "I have no idea what his problem is lately." Then he got up and went to go sit with his housemate, Hanamaki.

Kenma and Kuroo shared a look, but decided not to get into it. 

Kuroo looked over at Kenma's barely touched plate of food. "You haven't eaten anything!" He immediately tried to feed more food to the unwilling Ravenclaw keeper. "You're going to get pushed off your broom by a slight wind if you don't eat."

Kenma dodged Kuroo and went back to playing a game on some sort of muggle device that he had bewitched so that magic didn't interfere with it. Kenma had been obsessed ever since Hinata Shoyo had shown him how to play. Kuroo watched Kenma play, unaware of the contented smile that was present on his face.

\----------

Kuroo Tetsuroo came from a traditional "pureblood" family. There were very few of those left, and quite honestly, Kuroo would rather be a muggle-born than belong to his family. They were everything that the last Wizarding War had fought against. Racist, classicist, you name it. Kuroo despised the lot of them. Well, his mother wasn't too bad. 

He had met Kozume Kenma at a fancy party during New Years when he was 7. There were not many children around, and the ones that Kuroo had met, he didn't like. But he liked Kenma. He liked Kenma because Kenma had snuck in a muggle toy.

"What  _is_ that?" little Kuroo had asked in amazement. 

Kenma had stared at him with big, cat-like eyes and said very quietly, "A Gameboy. I'm not supposed to have it. I'm trying to make it work around magic."

Kuroo grinned. "That's so cool! I bet you're really smart. Let's be friends."

And that was that. From then on, Kuroo spent as much time as he could at Kenma's house, which was a lot more relaxed than his. 

\----------

It was his fourth year when Kuroo realized he might be a little gay. He had just gotten his first girlfriend. A really cute Hufflepuff girl. It really pissed his family off because she was "only a half-blood and a Hufflepuff to boot." It was delightful.

Until, about a month in, she stopped Kuroo in the middle of a delightful story about how he was helping Kenma with maneuvering.

"And he fell off his broom and made a really cute noise that sounded like a cat, and Asahi has a cat that looked exactly like Kenma, isn't that so cute- " Kuroo had been saying until his girlfriend stopped him.

"Kuroo? You know you're dating me and not Kenma, right?"

Kuroo blinked. "Yes, of course."

His girlfriend (Beth) turned to him with an exasperated expression. "Then why did you cancel going to Hogsmeade with me the other day to go with Kenma?"

"It was his first time! I didn't want him to be lost." Kuroo explained. 

Beth rolled her eyes. "And all you do is talk about Kenma."

Kuroo felt a little attacked at this point. "He's my best friend."

"I thought Bokuto was your best friend."

"That's-"

"Different." they said in unison. Kuroo closed his mouth. Of course it was different. Bokuto was like a brother and Kenma was, well, Kenma. He didn't know how to explain it.

Beth tucked her pretty brown hair (that reminded him of Kenma's) behind her ear. "I won't force you to choose between me and Kenma. It isn't fair to both of us. It's been fun Kuroo." Her eyes started to water, but she smiled. "It's okay. I understand. See you around."

Kuroo stood there in the middle of the hallway, dumbstruck. He wasn't in love with Kenma. He wasn't. 

\-----------

It was 7th year, November 22nd that Kuroo finally accepted it.

"Bro, I think I might be gay for Kenma," he whispered to Bokuto in Potions. 

"Bro. I know."

\-----------

Kuroo wandered around the castle during his free period trying to devise a strategy to ask Kenma to the Yule Ball. He had helped Bokuto come up with a plan (yeah it had failed, but it had sort of worked too) but now he had no idea how to ask Kenma. He passed by the hourglasses. Hufflepuff was currently in the lead. Bloody doo-gooders. Past the hourglasses was the announcement board. There, something caught his eye. An idea sparked in his mind and he formulated a plan that would leave Bokuto's plan in the dust.

\-----------

"Yo, Kenma." Kuroo greeted his best friend as he exited the Transfiguration room. "Guess what? There's a last minute Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Let's go together."

"Okay." Kenma agreed and he took out his DS. 

Kuroo shook his head. "You shouldn't play that while you're walking. You could get injured."

Kenma gave Kuroo a glance, but put it away, albeit, petulantly. "I was just about to battle Team Magma."

"Kenmaaaaaa." Kuroo recognized the distinct voice of Hinata Shoyo. "Kenma! I need your he- eek!"  Hinata gave a little squeak as he ran right into Kuroo. "Sorry!"

"No sweat, Chibi-chan." Kuroo sensed the distress on the short Gryffindor and decided to leave them be. "Don't forget, Hogsmeade. Saturday!"

\-----------

It was snowing on Saturday and Hogsmeade looked like a winter wonderland. Snow blanketed the roofs of all the buildings and frost crunched underneath the boots of people rushing to get inside the Three Broomsticks for a warm Butterbeer.

Kenma huddled close to Kuroo to get warm, which Kuroo didn't mind at all. 

"Where do you want to go first, pudding-cat?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma exhaled and his breath puffed out like an adorable little dragon. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

Kuroo laughed. "Not a chance." He looked around. Honeydukes was close by. Perfect. "Wanna go to Honeydukes, then that pet store to look at the cats, and then end it with the Three Broomsticks?"

Kenma gave a noncommittal shrug that Kuroo took as a yes.

At Honeydukes, they splurged on chocolate frogs and got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Kuroo got a whole packet of Fizzing Whizbees for Bokuto. 

Taking one of the beans, Kenma shot a disapproving look at Kuroo. "You know what happens to Bokuto when you give him Fizzing Whizbees. Ack-" Kenma choked on his bean. "Grass."

Kuroo made a sympathetic face, and the two of them walked towards the pet store. "Relax. That's why I'll give them to him when he's not around  _me._ " He opened the door to the pet shop and his senses were overloaded with the racket of owls in their cages and the musky smells of toads and cats. Going to see the cats was a tradition that he and Kenma had, dating back to their very first Hogsmeade trip. Kuroo loved the way that Kenma's face would light up every time he looked at the cats. Kenma didn't have a cat of his own, but Kuroo knew that he had always wanted one. 

Currently, Kenma was cradling an orange cat and mewed at it as it mewed back at him. When he gave it back to the shopkeeper, he seemed a little sad. Well, as sad as Kenma could be. 

"Hey, Kenma? Can you go get us a table at the Three Broomsticks? I need to get more cat food for Mika." Kuroo asked Kenma after a little while. Kenma eyed Kuroo suspiciously, like he knew Kuroo was up to something, but he left anyway.

\-----------

The day had been perfect. Kenma had been having a great time. It had been a little while since he and Kuroo had gotten to hang out one one one due to Kenma's preparation's for his N.E.W.T.s and Kuroo's quidditch practices. Kenma had missed his best friend. A lot.

So, when Kuroo had sent him away to get a table at the Three Broomsticks, Kenma felt like he should have known that it wouldn't last. He glanced around the pub. It was crowded today because most of the students had decided to seek refuge from the cold in here. Kenma sat down at an empty table and pulled out his 3DS.

10 minutes passed when Kuroo finally came in. "Sorry I took so long, Pudding Cat!" he apologized. Kuroo managed to get the attention of a waitress. "Two Butterbeers, please," he requested with a handsome smile. The waitress turned slightly red and rushed away quickly to get the drinks.

Kenma felt slightly envious. He was terrible at talking to people. And maybe he was slightly envious that the waitress had gotten one of Kuroo's smiles, but that thought was quickly crushed. He looked up from his 3DS and saw that Kuroo had several more bags in his hands. One was even moving.

"I think that bag is trying to escape." Kenma pointed out. 

Kuroo panicked for a moment. "Ah, shit! One sec." He picked up with wriggling bag. "This is for you," he said as he handed it to Kenma.

Hesitantly, Kenma opened it. Inside was the same softly mewling kitten with orange fur and gold eyes from earlier. "Oh." Kenma's insides all of a sudden felt very warm and fuzzy and he felt like he was going to explode. His eyes started prickling.

"I saw that you really liked that one and so.. Oh no, are you crying?" Kuroo panicked.

Kenma rubbed his eyes furiously. "Of course not." He picked up the small kitten and cradled it to his chest. "Hello, little guy. Hello." Kenma saw that there was a little piece of paper underneath the kitten's collar. He took it out and it read,

_I hope this wasn't a CATastrophe_

_So, Kozume Kenma,_

_Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

_-Kuroo Testuro_

Kenma's eyes started prickling again. Then he started to laugh. "That's so bad, Kuroo. CATastrophe?"

"Hey, I was pressed for time!" Kuroo said defensively. He rubbed the back of his head. "So.. what do you say?"

Kenma looked down at the kitten and then back at Kuroo. "Yes."

Kuroo's face broke into a smile that reminded Kenma of the sun. "Great."

\----------

"Hey, Kenma?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to name the kitten?"

"Pudding."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really busted my balls omg. Anyway, the idea for the Karasuno Club came from a comment from Setter Anon so thanks! Anyway, if anyone wants to talk about who i sorted into which house and why (i even have quidditch teams) hmu on my tumblr! also thank you so much for all of your responses and kudos, i really really appreciate it and wow! i can't believe how many people have responded. so thanks!! you guys are the best <3


	4. Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ice skating, filler stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i feel bad that I haven't posted anything so just treat this as a filler chapter. Sorry! The new chapter will be posted by next week at the latest (I've had exams and stuff like that)

On the 19th of December, it snowed. The professors, sensing that the students weren’t going to pay attention to them, let them out a little early and gave them minimal homework so they could go out and enjoy the snow. The Great Lake was frozen solid with ice and brave souls decided to venture out and skate. One of those was Akaashi Keiji.

“Bokuto-san, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

Bokuto had convinced Akaashi to come with him to skate on the ice. Bokuto was wearing a beanie and his cream colored scarf had little owls on it. He looked adorable and it was unfair because Akaashi just couldn’t say no. He was becoming weak.

Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hand hard. “It’ll be fun! Look, Hinata-chan and his scary boyfriend are already skating.”

Kageyama and Hinata were indeed skating. Well, Hinata was skating. Kageyama was flailing around like a newborn fawn.

Suddenly there was a craaaackkkkkk. Hinata and Kageyama froze.

“Get off of the ice!” Akaashi yelled. “Hurry!”

Hinata looked extremely panicked. “But the crack is beneath my feet!” he yelled back, panic lacing his voice.

Akaashi’s throat constricted. He turned to Bokuto but the boy was running towards the castle. He went to get help. That’s good.

People were beginning to crowd by the lake.

“Levitate them to shore!” Kuroo yelled.

“No, don’t use magic. It might make things worse!” Kenma responded. He was standing as close as he could to the lake without actually being on the ice. The cat-like boy seemed collected, but Akaashi could see the fear reflected in his eyes.

I probably look like that myself. Akaashi thought.

The ice cracked again. There was a collective gasp.

“Hinata! Kageyama!” cried Sugawara. “Stay calm!”

Hinata and Kageyama were shaking slightly and Hinata looked like he was about to pass out. Snow was beginning to fall again, but it didn’t look light and fluffy. It looked sharp and dangerous.

Then, two brooms streaked across the sky carrying Bokuto and a person that Akaashi couldn’t identify due to the ski mask that covered their face.

“I’ll grab Hinata, and you grab Kageyama.” Bokuto called to the person on the other broom.

The other person nodded and the two dove in unison. Any other time Akaashi would have admired the flawless dive, but the ice was cracking even worse.

“They aren’t going to make it, they aren’t going to make it!” Lev wimpered.

“Shut up! Yes they are!” Yaku snapped.

Hinata and Kageyama reached up their hands and grabbed on to their rescuers who then picked them up and dropped them safely on the shore.

Everyone began to cheer loudly and Hinata and Kageyama were surrounded by people giving them hugs.

Suga, Bokuto, and Kenma all hugged Hinata at once.

Suga wiped away a tear and said, “That was so stupid! Don’t go ice skating on the lake, everyone knows that!” Kenma nodded in agreement.

“Haha… yeah… who would even think of doing that?” Bokuto asked sheepishly.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned to Kageyama. No one was hugging him, but Akaashi knew that Kageyama preferred it that way.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Akaashi said.

Kageyama nodded. He still looked slightly pale. “Do you know who saved me?”

Akaashi looked around for Kageyama’s rescuer but they had disappeared. “No, sorry. know they were on a Nimbus 2015. I can ask Bokuto.”

Bokuto had no clue. “I kinda just ran into the castle and saw them and screamed ‘HELP GET A BROOM KAGEYAMA AND HINATA ARE ABOUT TO DIE’ and then we ran towards the broomshed together. That was nice of him. It’s a good thing they could fly really well.”

Akaashi felt a little faint at the fact that Bokuto grabbed some random person to help.

Kageyama looked disappointed. “Oh. Thank you for getting someone to save us.” Kageyama bowed low and then went over to his boyfriend. Hinata clutched him tight and the two went into the castle together, tired, shaken, and probably a little wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly want to say goodbye to this hogwarts au, so if anyone wants to make requests hmu on my tumblr bokutosakaashi and after i finish the last chapter, i may post other parts idk :)


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao shows up six months later with starbucks and a chapter.  
> enjoy this even if it is June right now. Sorry for any mistakes. maybe one day ill actually beta things but today is not that day

**** **YULE BALL**

After weeks of anticipation, the Yule Ball snuck up quickly on the students at Hogwarts. Magnificent Christmas trees adorned the Great Hall, making everything smell like pine and crushed needles. At lunch on Christmas Eve, everyone was forced to eat in their dorms so the house elves and staff could prepare everything for the dance. It was also perfect prep time for the Ball.

In the Gryffindor dorms, Bokuto had been trying for several hours to bewitch several of his robes to change his dress robes to a more appropriate color. 

So far he had only succeeded in making his dress robes a ghastly shade of magenta. Kuroo had laughed until tears were streaming out of his eyes. 

"Please, PLEASE, show up like that." Kuroo gasped in between laughing fits. He looked at it again and began to cackle once more.

Bokuto scowled. "I'm TRYING to make it gold!" he prodded the garishly colored garment with his wand. Kuroo laughed harder. "If you're just going to laugh, go back to your own dormitory." Bokuto said crossly.

The door opened and Iwaizumi walked in carrying a package. He stared at the Slytherin rolling on the ground and then he noticed the robe. "What is that? It looks like that pink dog from Blues Clues." 

Kuroo stopped giggling long enough to say, "What's Blues Clues?"

Iwaizumi sighed. "Nevermind. Seriously, what are you doing?"

Bokuto explained his predicament sadly. “I was going to just order gold robes, but that costs money and it’s more impressive to change the color of the robe with magic. If I can do it, Akaashi will be like, super impressed. And besides, green and gold look  _ really  _ good together and everyone will say that we’re the most attractive couple ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “The only reason people will say you’re the most attractive couple is because Akaashi is gorgeous.”

Bokuto gasped and clutched the magenta robes to his chest. “Stay away from Aka-chan. I saw him first.” He looked sadly at the robes in his hands. “But you’re right. There’s no way I can go to the Yule Ball with these.”

By then, Kuroo had managed to calm down. "Brokuto, it's because you've been saying the spell wrong." Kuroo told Bokuto the correct pronunciation and Bokuto tried again. The robes changed to Slytherin green and Kuroo started to laugh again. "Ooh- I like these, ahahahaha."

Bokuto felt like pulling his hair out from his head. "Bro!"

Even Iwaizumi laughed a little. "Here," he said as he did a silent spell and the robes  _ finally  _ turned gold. Then, Iwaizumi seemed to register that Bokuto was not a Slytherin. "What are you doing in this dorm?"

Kuroo wiped his tears and sat up. "He’s chillin. Why are  _ you  _ here, Mister Ravenclaw?" 

The tips of Iwaizumi’s ears reddened slightly. “I was looking for Oikawa.” 

“He’s out.” This was because Oikawa was currently in the Ravenclaw common room, but Kuroo felt that it would be unwise to say that. And with Iwaizumi here, it was the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of his teammates peculiar behavior. "I just think that Oikawa needs to figure some things out." The Slytherin shot a pointed stare at Iwaizumi. "You're his best friend. Why don't you ask him what's wrong?"

Iwaizumi's face reddened he plopped down on Kuroo’s bed. "I'm not even sure if we're still friends." 

Bokuto gasped in horror. 

"But.. your relationship is like, a golden rule!" Bokuto said dramatically. "It's like, the sun is gas, the moon is cheese, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are best friends!"

Kuroo nodded sagely. 

Iwaizumi glowered at his reflection in the window. "I don't know why, but everytime I go near him, he avoids me and then goes and finds Ushijima. I guess they're best friends now." Iwaizumi said bitterly.

He waited for a response but for once, there wasn't one.

\-------------------- 

Across the castle, Oikawa was venting to Ushijima. The Ravenclaw common room was currently empty because everyone else was out playing in the snow or being in love or something.

"And I really can't believe he said yes to  _ Kindaichi  _ of all people. I mean, he has hair like a turnip. A turnip, Ushi-chan. I, on the other hand, have perfect hair all the time and it's so soft."

Ushijima played with Oikawa's hair absently, which Oikawa had to admit, felt kind of nice. "It is kind of soft."

Oikawa laid his head in Ushijima's lap, and began to gesticulate wildly. "I know! Seriously, what does he see in him? And, Kindaichi is a fourth year. That's got to be like, pedophilia or something."

"He's just two years younger."

Oikawa glared up at Ushijima. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Ushijima just stared back blankly. "I am."

Over the past two weeks, Oikawa and Ushijima had formed a strange friendship. Every time Oikawa needed to avoid Iwaizumi (for various reasons), Ushijima was willing to hang out. Oikawa sometimes felt like he was talking to a brick wall, but Ushijima was actually a pretty good listener and best of all, he was willing to go to the Yule Ball as Oikawa's date. 

Ushijima knew that Oikawa was just using him to get back at Iwaizumi, but Ushijima was just going with Oikawa because Tendou was apparently straight. It was a win-win.

“Look, Ushi-chan, I’m just saying that it’s gross. Kindaichi looks like a turnip.”

Ushjima sighed. “You already said that.”

Oikawa sat up. “Oh, I did?”

Ushijima looked at a calendar that hung above the fireplace. Everything would be over by tonight.

**\---------------**

Akaashi and Bokuto decided they would meet in the hallway before the Great Hall doors. Akaashi fidgeted nervously. A lot of people were already in the Hall and the prefects dance was starting soon and Bokuto hadn’t shown up yet. He looked over at the line of prefects. Kuroo was already standing with Kenma and Iwaizumi was doing his best to look interested in the conversation he was having with a kid who looked like a turnip, Kindaichi or whatever, and Kiyoko looked absolutely smitten with a cute blonde girl that Akaashi recognized as one of the Gryffindor chasers. But no Bokuto.

Professor Nekomata gave Akaashi and tapped his watch. Akaashi shrugged helplessly. Finally, Akaashi saw a flash of gold running down the staircase. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto called, “I’m so sorry I’m late I- woah.” Bokuto stopped right in front of Akaashi, is eyes wide and mouth open a little. “Woah.” 

“Woah, yourself.” Akaashi said back, his heart fluttering a little. Bokuto’s gold robes were very complimentary, Akaashi had to admit. The color brought out Bokuto’s caramel skin and his big eyes and his bright smile… and well everything. But the most striking thing about Bokuto tonight was that his normally spiked hair lay mostly flat with his bangs swept to the side. 

Bokuto blinked a few times and smiled happily. “Keiji,” he said as he offered his arm, “Has anyone told you that you’re really beautiful.”

Akaashi felt the blood rush to his face and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. “No, not lately. You too, Kotarou.” He said lamely. “Really fucking beautiful.”

Bokuto laughed and they made their way to the prefects line. “Then let’s be really fucking beautiful together and we’ll make everyone super jealous.”

Akaashi laughed at Bokuto’s declaration. 

Right before they were about to go into the Hall, Akaashi leaned in and whispered, “By the way, I really like your robes.”

Bokuto grinned back. “I did them myself!”

Akaashi did not miss Iwaizumi’s incredulous snort or Kuroo’s bark of laughter.

Then the grand wooden doors opened and the prefects entered the Great Hall.

\-------------------

“The Hogwarts staff have really outdone themselves,” remarked Kindaichi as the line of prefects entered the hall. 

“Actually, it’s the house elves that put up all the decorations.” Iwaizumi corrected. He was very passionate about house elf rights. Then he flushed, this wasn’t the time. “Sorry, I mean yeah, the Great Hall looks amazing.”

And it did. Lifelike sculptures made of ice were scattered randomly around the hall and the ceiling gave the illusion that the grand room was perpetually snowing. Twelve large Christmas trees surrounded the room, each with its own theme. Iwaizumi particularly liked the quidditch themed tree. The prefects were to sit at a special table where the Hogwarts Staff usually sat and Iwaizumi confidently made his way to the table and looked for his name. When he finally found it, his stomach dropped a little.

_ Iwaizumi Hajime  _ was written in a fancy gold script right next to  _ Oikawa Tooru.  _

_ Relax, it’s all good. Sure, he’s your best friend who is angry at you for some reason but it’s totally okay,  _ he chanted to himself. His heart clenched as he remembered who Oikawa was going to be sitting next to. He took a deep breath to repress the nausea and disappointment and plastered a smile on his face. Apparently it didn’t appear real because Kindaichi looked rather alarmed.

“Iwaizumi-san, a-are alright?” he stuttered. 

Iwaizumi decided to take a sip of the drink in front of him rather than answer.

\----------

“We are late.” Ushijima remarked unhelpfully as the pair of them lingered outside the Hall.

Oikawa sniffed. “We are not late, we are fashionable.”

“Late.”

“Shut up. Let’s just go in,” Oikawa pushed his way through the tall doors, but unfortunately, people were still mingling so their entrance wasn’t as dramatic as Oikawa had wished. He had to admit he cut quite a dashing figure with his coral blue robes. Ushijima insisted on a horrible shade of fushia, so they clashed terribly, but it was too late to change that now. The prefect table was just ahead and Oikawa could feel his heartbeat behind his eyes as he realized the only open seats were next to Iwaizumi. 

There was a clinking glass. “If everyone could take their seats please!” Headmaster Ukai (the older one) commanded.

Oikawa delicately took the seat that said his name on it in bright gold letters. It was mocking him, like a great joke played on him by the universe itself. He stared ahead, refusing to acknowledge his ex-best-friend-slash-secret-forever-crush. 

“Hello, Oikawa-san.” Kindaichi said politely.

Tooru dignified Kindaichi with a cool nod as a response.

Iwaizumi looked straight ahead and said nothing. 

Kindaichi tried to make conversation with his date, but Iwa-chan was taciturn at best. Oikawa made a snide comment to Ushijima about the nutritional value of turnips and was rewarded with a sharp kick to his shin and something inside of Oikawa twisted viciously. He wondered if maybe he was a tad masochistic. Tooru looked over and saw Kuroo trying to get Kenma to eat something other than mashed potatoes and Bokuto fawning over Akaashi and felt the distinct urge to throw something. In fact, he might have let his hand slip accidentally and the drink in front of him tipped over And Oikawa watched in slow motion as the glass fell down… down.. Down…. and spilled the entirety of its contents onto Iwaizumi’s lap.

“What the f-”

“Language, Iwa-chan. This is a high dining affair,” Oikawa said haughtily. 

Iwaizumi stared at him with bewilderment. “What is your problem!?” he exclaimed. Real anger tinged his shaking voice and his face was red.

Kindaichi scrambled for napkins and the whole table was silent with tension. 

“I don’t have a problem.” Oikawa turned away because if he looked at Iwaizumi right now, he had a feeling he would cry in front of the whole school. “I was just clumsy, that’s all.”

“Clumsy, my ass,” Iwaizumi seethed. Kindaichi handed him a napkin, which Iwaizumi accepted, but when Kindaichi wasn’t looking, he cleaned himself up with a charm. He sat back down and the rest of dinner passed in complete silence.

\---------------

“Oh my god.” Kuroo whispered.

Kenma nodded. “I know.”

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to watch.”

\---------------

Oikawa thought he could do it. He thought he would be able to make it through the night with Ushijima as his date, but after the fifth flawless dance, he couldn’t. 

“This isn’t right!” he despaired. Ushijima handed him a drink. “You haven’t stepped on my toes ONCE, you know every move, and you haven’t insulted me at all through this entire thing!”

Ushijima frowned. “Are you saying you want me to do that?”

Oikawa glared at the other boy venomously. “If you insult me I will hex you until you are shitting out of your mouth. And besides, Ushiwaka, that’s not the point.”

His date shrugged. “Okay.”

Oikawa took another sip from his drink. He observed sourly a Tobio-chan and his shrimp made a fool of themselves on the dance floor. Then he saw Kindaichi and Iwaizumi dancing and his fist clenched, making his glass crumple. Kindaichi was actually pretty good, but Iwa-chan was a mess as always. He didn’t know the dance, he bumped into many people multiple times, and he stepped on Kindaichi’s toes at least three times. Despite this, Kindaichi seemed to be having the time of his life, and Iwa-chan’s cheeks were flushed and his expression pleasant. Like he was having a fun time. 

Some ugly, ugly, part of Oikawa wanted to rush in there and ruin it, but he quashed those feelings. Because this was Iwaizumi. And if there was one person in the world that Oikawa wanted to be happy, it was Iwa-chan, even if it meant letting him go. 

Something scratchy began to form in his throat and his vision began to swim. “I’m sorry Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa said thickly, “I think I need to retire for the night,” and he ran out the Great Hall without stopping to hear Ushijima’s reply. He only made it to the courtyard before he collapsed on a bench and started crying.

\--------------

Iwaizumi was having a pleasant time. Kindaichi hadn’t complained about his dancing once, and he never had the urge to strangle his date. But it felt wrong. Iwaizumi’s eyes kept roaming to find another certain pair belonging to his (ex?) best friend, and even when he was having fun, he still felt incomplete. A sudden movement of familiar coral blue caught his attention and he saw Oikawa exit the Great Hall looking terribly distraught. He felt a surge of worry and before he knew it, his feet were moving to follow Oikawa. 

“Iwaizumi-san?” Kindaichi called from the dance floor.

“Drinks.” Iwaizumi shouted back as he went in the exact opposite direction of the drink table. He ran down the hallway into the courtyard. He spun in a circle thinking about which direction he ought to go, when he heard a very unattractive sniffle. Oikawa was sitting on a bench with his hands over his face.

The clenched fist around Iwaizumi’s heart loosened for the first time that night. He took off his jacket and draped it over Oikawa’s shoulders. “Hey. Don’t sit out here in the cold, idiot. You’ll get sick,” he said softly.

“I’m already sick,” came the muffled reply. Oikawa lifted his face away from his hands, his normally stunning features swollen and red. “Why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be with your date?” The bitterness in the statement was surprisingly low.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’d rather be out here with you.”

Oikawa’s light brown eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course! You’re my best friend.” Iwaizumi said soothingly. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as Oikawa’s expression became blank and smooth.

“Right. Best friends,” he said dully. He kicked a pebble with his shoe.

Iwaizumi couldn’t breathe as he began to panic. “So you don’t want to be friends?”

Oikawa sat up straight and looked at the dark sky above them. It was beginning to snow. “Iwa-chan, I haven’t wanted to be friends since Second Year.”

It was as all the oxygen had been sucked from the air. “Oh. Okay.” Iwaizumi went to get up, but Oikawa frantically grasped his wrist to prevent him from leaving.

“No, no, Iwa-chan, don’t- I- I don’t want to be  _ just friends.  _ I like you. A lot.” Oikawa gasped out, his eyes glassy with tears again “I just, I thought, you know, you weren’t interested and I thought I was okay with that but then you took Kindaichi to the ball and I realized I wasn’t and now you probably hate me because I’ve been acting like such a brat, when the truth is I like you so much I can’t stand it, and just please, please, say something because if you don’t I’m going to keep rambling and that is not attractive at all-”

“Wait.” Iwaizumi silenced Oikawa’s babbling. “You mean, you like me? Me?”

Oikawa nodded mutely.

Everything in Iwaizumi’s mind became crystal clear. Oikawa’s behavior towards Kindaichi, his anger, and the clenched fist around Iwaizumi’s heart when he thought about his best friend. 

“Oh my god, I’ve been so stupid,” he said as he began to laugh. He couldn’t help it, it was so absurd. 

“I just confessed to you, and you’re going to laugh at me?” Oikawa asked, outraged.

Iwaizumi laughed harder. “No, I’m laughing because-” he wheezed again, “because I think I’ve been in love with you for years and,” he took a calming breath, “And I think I just now realized it.” He brushed some snow out of his eyes and grabbed Oikawa’s cold hands. “Oikawa Tooru. You’re a pain in my ass and an absolute jerk, but I love you.”

Oikawa sniffled and rolled his eyes, “Absolutely atrocious as confessions go, but I suppose it will have to do.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and extended his hand to Oikawa to pull him up and gave his snow covered best friend (boyfriend?) a hug, which Oikawa leaned into. Oikawa was still a little bit taller than him, but for once he found he didn’t mind. He brought his arms around Oikawa’s neck and brought his face down so he could give Oikawa a small peck. Oikawa didn’t move and they stood there, foreheads touching, while soft snow sprinkled around them. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked after a while. He brought a hand to Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Did ya see what’s hanging above us?”

Iwaizumi craned his neck upwards and saw a small bough of mistletoe. He smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, Iwa-chan.”

** “Merry Christmas, Tooru.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaannnd its DONE! thank you so much to my readers and to those anons on tumblr that messaged me about this and told me to finish. Here you go. This is for you. I know its mostly iwaoi in this ch but everyone else is living happily ever after already  
> oh and if youre wondering who the surprise rescuer was in the last ch, it was totally oiks but he never is going to admit it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this multichapter. Why? IDK! But lmk what you guys think! I would love to hear some headcanons on character house placement and things like that. hmu my tumblr is bokutosakaashi


End file.
